A Birthday to Remember
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: A fluffy, JimAsh oneshot. Ashley makes up for what happened, five years ago.


My note…here's another short fluffy one. I got the idea after watching 'Coming of Age' again(it's been forever since I've seen it and I forgot how much I loved it). So here's….

A BIRTHDAY TO REMEMBER

"Everything has to be perfect", Ashley mumbled to herself, repositioning the silverware for the third time.

Toby smiled as he watched her bustle around the kitchen. "It's a birthday dinner Ash, not a king's coronation", he chuckled, hopping down from the counter he was sitting on.

Ashley sighed heavily and nodded as she studied the place settings. "The table looks fine", Toby added, taking the desert spoon out of her hand and placing it above the plate. Ashley flashed him a 'thank you' smile. "Martha Stewart would be proud", he joked as walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, this looks amazing Ashley", Kate complimented as she walked into her transformed kitchen. "You did a beautiful job honey".

"Thanks Mom", Ashley beamed with pride. "You don't think it's too much, do you?", she asked concernedly. Kate shook her head. "Because Jimmy said not to make a big deal…..but it is a big deal. I mean, it's the first time, in five years, that were celebrating his birthday together. And not just any birthday….his nineteenth birthday", she rambled on excitedly.

"Ashley it's perfect", Kate assured her daughter, placing a claming hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley blew out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Here, I have a little gift for the two of you".

"Really?", Ashley asked questionably, as she took the bottle of wine from her mother's hand.

Kate smiled and nodded. "It goes perfectly with what you've prepared", she stated, pointing to the label. "Just drink responsibly please….remember, you wont be nineteen for a few months", Kate stated with a mock scold.

"We will", Ashley giggled slightly, giving her mom a huge hug. Kate gave Ashley a small kiss on the cheek.

"You two have fun, now", she stated encouragingly, grabbing her purse and keys and walking out of the kitchen. "Toby, Jeff and I are meeting the Simpson's for dinner…so we'll probably be back late", Kate called out from the front door, as she left.

Ashley nervously glanced at the clock, she walked over to the stove and checked the pots, leaned down to peek into the oven, and went over her checklist. She tapped her fingernails on the countertop and looked up at the clock again.

Ashley jumped a little when she heard the familiar sound of Spinner's car in her driveway. She immediately sprayed a little air freshener around the room, to hid the scent of what she was cooking and lit the candles on the table. She waited until Spinner drove away before opening the back door.

Jimmy was just about to knock, when the door swung open slightly, and Ashley popped her head out. "Hey", she greeted excitedly, slipping the rest of the way, outside. "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks", Jimmy replied suspiciously, straining to see behind Ashley, into the house…but she blocked his view. "These are for you", he smiled, offering her a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"It's your birthday…and you bring _me _flowers?", she questioned.

"Well you did make me dinner, right?" , he asked jokingly. "I didn't want to come empty handed".

Ashley smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "They're beautiful Jimmy….you are just so sweet", she stated, adoringly.

Jimmy smiled back at her. "Well, should we go in?", he asked, confused as to why Ashley was still blocking the door.

"Sure", she replied happily. "But first you have to close your eyes", a slight ordering tone was used.

"Close my eyes?", he repeated questionably.

"Yes", she nodded. "I want it to be a surprise".

"Ash", he groaned, incredulously.

"Please", she pleaded sing-song-ally. Jimmy raised his brow at her. "Don't make me use this", she said with mock authority, holding up a dish towel.

"Okay, that's just wrong….you cant blindfold a guy in a wheelchair", he laughed in protest.

"Then, just close your eyes", she chuckled sarcastically. Jimmy looked up at her and smiled, shaking his head in defeat. "I promise, I wont let you bump into anything".

Jimmy reluctantly did what he was told. Ashley helped him clear the small step into the house, and carefully guided him to the table. She made sure his back was to her, so he wouldn't be able to see what she was doing. "No peeking", she ordered, taking the plates off the table.

Jimmy could hear her plating the food. "Can I open my eyes?", he asked.

"Not yet", she replied, placing the last accompaniments on the table. She walked over and stood behind Jimmy. "Okay now", she announced.

Jimmy looked around the room, it was decorated with streamers and balloons. The table was elegant but comfortable. The sign that Ashley made for Jimmy's locker on his fourteenth birthday, hung on the wall in front of him. "Where did you get that?", he asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Ashley.

"I asked your mom for it", Ashley revealed, slyly. Jimmy grinned at her. "Are you ready for your dinner, Mr. Brooks?", she asked professionally.

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm starving", he replied anxiously. Ashley placed a plate in front of Jimmy, then hurried to her seat, across from him. He looked down at his plate and smiled. "Lobster?"

"Yeah, you do like lobster…right?" she questioned sweetly, pouring herself a glass of wine. Jimmy nodded appreciatively at her.

She reached over and starting pouring him a glass. Jimmy raised his hand for her to stop. "Only half a glass, Ash….remember, I'm driving", he joked, rocking his chair back and forth.

"Very funny", she chuckled back, shaking her head slightly at his joke.

Jimmy looked around the room again, then down at his plate. "You didn't have to do this Ashley", he stated , a little overwhelmed.

"I thought it would be nice...to make up for the one we missed", she answered apologetically.

"That wasn't your fault Ash", Jimmy replied sincerely. "If I recall correctly, I kicked you out", he added, taking a bite of his dinner. "It wasn't so bad", he mumbled as he chewed.

"Alone, eating pizza?", Ashley asked sarcastically.

Jimmy shrugged. "It's was just like any other day….I ended up doing the same thing for fifteen and sixteen", he added indifferently. Ashley hung her head sadly. "…and I was in the hospital for seventeen", Jimmy continued between bites. "they were there, but it wasn't exactly a _happy _birthday".

Jimmy looked up after he noticed how quiet Ashley had got. "But eighteen was better", he stated, trying to feign enthusiasm, "Well, kinda….I mean, I had just broken up with Hazel". He chuckled a little, knowing that, his last birthday, didn't really sound all that great either. "So Craig, Marco and Ellie took me to the movies, and after that, I met my mom at that little Italian place on Maple", Jimmy explained, nonchalantly. Ashley looked at him curiously and he nodded disappointedly. "My dad had to work late".

"But this is great Ash...dinner with you, cake and presents later, with you and my parents...what more could I want?", he asked with a shrug.

Ashley couldn't help but still feel a little guilty. "Just make sure you make an extra special wish on that cake tonight", she stated, lovingly caressing his hand.

"No, that would be greedy", Jimmy protested, clasping both of his hands around hers. "My wish already came true", he whispered, bringing that hand to his lips.

"Come on Jimmy", Ashley chuckled and rolled her eyes at his sappiness.

"Come here", he ordered affectionately. Ashley nodded and sat down, on his lap. He looked deep into her eyes. "This is the first birthday, in a long time, that I don't wish I could forget...one I actually want to remember, and it's all because of you", he confided happily. "I love you, Ash".

Ashley felt the tiny pick of tears fill her eyes as she remembered that day five years ago, by Jimmy's locker. She hugged him close, then leaned in to kiss his lips, making sure she said the words this time. "I love you too, Jimmy...Happy Birthday".

----------------------------

Yeah, I know...sugary, sweet, maple syrupy goodness, I just couldn't help myself. I seriously cried when I saw that episode again, so I gave Ashley the chance to make up for the lobster dinner, Jimmy's parents bailed on, five years ago. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think.

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed my stories over the weekend(there were too many to count). I adore you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I'm working on another story(a short chapter one, not a one shot), but I might not have time to post in until later this week...I have some serious after Christmas shopping and catching up to do before break is over. So, you'll probably be hearing from me soon.

As much as I'd like to, I cannot claim Degrassi.


End file.
